Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar !
by hinamiru
Summary: je m'apelle Hinata Hyuuga et je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, consciente malheuresement , mais dans une sorte de coma , d'état seconde. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce-que j'était jalouse. De qui ? de tout le monde mais plus précisement de mon cousin
1. Chapter 1

**C'est juste l'introduction**

**le soleil embellit le jolie village de konoha.**

**L'hokage était Minato namikase et avait comme assistante et épouse la belle Kushina uzumaki (namikaze).**

**Ces deux personnes avait deux enfants, le premier du nom de Naruto namikaze et âgé maintenant de dix-sept ans, la seconde du nom de Aiko Namikaze et maintenant âgée de treize ans et demi.**

**Ces pauvres enfants étaient maudit par kyuubi ,et dans son enfance le premier n'as pas était gâter par la vie.**

**Il avait comme coéquipier le dénommé Uchiwa Sasuke et la belle Sakura Haruno.**

**Sasuke Uchiwa avait un grand frère qui l'adorait, un petit frère attentionnée, un père plutôt stricte et une mère plutôt protectrice.**

**Sakura Haruno quant à elle était fille unique, son père était un ninja protecteur de konoha, très renommé et sa mère était "mère au foyer" mais avec beaucoup de compétence de médic-nin : elle était l'élève de Tsunade mais suite à une grave blessure, avait abandonné son métier .**

**Ces trois personnages sont liés d'amitiés de même que leurs parents, les trois familles faisant partis des quatre plus puissantes de konoha !**

**Qui est le quatrième clan ? c'était bien évidemment celui des hyuuga , l'entente de ces quatre clans était incroyablement respecter par les villageois.**

**Mais Hinata hyuuga éprouver un sentiment de jalousie, qu'elle n'apprécier pas du tout, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se le nier mais au fond elle en était tombée malade. Malade n'était pas un petit mot, il était même pas assez explicite...Naruto le pauvre ne remarque pas sa souffrance ni ses amis...:**

**C'est une fille riche mais si pauvre et les événement de la vie ne la gâte pas, elle sombre dans un horrible cauchemar**

**Lui, c'est un garçon énergique mais qui cache un passé douloureux, enterrer suite à une rencontre qui a changé sa vie.**

**Elle, elle essaye d'égaler sa mère dans le domaine médicale, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle l'a surpassé depuis longtemps.**

**L'autre, est le garçon le plus adulé de Konoha mais il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, sa fraternité de sang comme de cœur...**

**Ils sont plusieurs comme ça mais il ne sont pas comme la pauvre fille...**


	2. Chapter 2

Le début de l'histoire commence après la réussite des examens des juunins.

Hiashi hyuuga n'avait d'yeux que pour son neveux, Neji hyuuga qui avait brillamment réussit les examens .Et Hinata en était confuse. Elle aussi avait réussit les examen mais presque aucun membre de sa famille ne l'avait féliciter a part Hanabi , sa petite sœur.

Tous les chuunins du village avait réussit a passé juunins et Naruto sautait sur lui mê était heureux d'avoir passée se cape et ses parents aussi! c'est ce que Hinata pensait intérieurement.

Elle eu un pincement au cœur quand elle s'en était rendu compte, elle envié le jeune homme qu'elle aimait . QUELLE HONTE !!! se disait-elle .Mais elle n'enviais pas que lui, tous autour d'elle lui faisait défaut, Même ces coéquipiers été entourait de leurs cette pensée, elle les regarda tous une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la demeure principale des Hyuuga.

Le lendemain Maitre hiashi commanda a sa fille Hanabi de réveiller son aînée, jugeant quelle devait leur préparer le dé dernière exécuta les ordres mais avait remarquée l'humeur de sa sœur , la monta doucement les marches de l'escalier qui menait a l'étage ou se trouvait la chambre de sa sœur .

Mais Hinata ne l'avait pas entendu et marmonnait des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit:

_"_ je n'ai rien fait de mal , a part d'être né dans la famille principale et d'en être la légitime héritière . Pourquoi tous le monde n'as de yeux que pour lui ?! Lui qui ait née dans la branche parallèle !! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spéciale ?! Après la mort de okaa-sama suite à la naissance d'Hanabi, tout m'as était volée ! A part moi tout le monde est heureux , j'ai du subir les médisance d'otoo-san !!Tout est de sa faute.....oui tout est de sa faute!!!! en plus je dois faire le manger, préparée sa chambre, l'aider alors que je suis une kunoichi !! ils ont pas le droit !!"_

A sa porte Hanabi avait tout entendu , cette personne n'était pas la sœur qu'elle avait toujours connus !!! Gentille, serviable , aimable peut importe ce qu'on lui disait elle souriait de bon cœur , mais peut-être Hanabi se trompait ,ainsi que tout les autres ,peut-être que sa sœur a toujours était malheureuse ?? Toute ces questions défilés dans sa tête , la petite hyuuga hésitait à taper mais finalement y parvenu .

Hinata demanda qui c'était avec une voix peu aimable et la fit entrer. Hanabi entrouvrit pour y faufiler la moitié de son corps, mais la elle fut choquer :Sa sœur était en train de regarder par la fenêtre l'entrainement de se tourna de deux trois quart et la regarda , ses yeux était en larme pourtant le sentiment de haine et de jalousie si était juste vêtu d'un simple short et T-shirt, Hanabi supposa qu'elle avait pleurait de la veille à aujourd'hui.

Puis elle se retourna complètement pour sourire a sa sœur , et éclairait son visage qui était quelques minutes plutôt, sombre comme les ténèbres.

La grande Hyuuga sécha ses larmes; sa petite sœur tremblait et elle finit par dirent de sa voix normale :

"_ Désolé hana-chan , Désoler que tu m'es vue ainsi , je....je m'habille et viens préparer le déjeuner, pour Neji, toi et otoo-san...

_haï !! acquiesça tristement la jeune hyuuga" et elle referma doucement la porte en se promettant de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Enfin en bas Hinata prépara avec attention le déjeuner, elle ne voulait pas décevoir son pè les regarda un moment, voyant son père heureux avec son cousin comme il ne la jamais était avec elle.

"_ _!!je ne dois pas !!! je ne dois pas pleurer devant eux !!non ! je me le suis promis !! je dois sourire comme je me le suis forcer ces trois dernières années !! non même plus loin ! Ça fait treize ans que je m'efforce de sourire!!!_

Puis elle serra son poing tellement fort qu'elle en saigna mais elle cria avec un sourire radieux :"otoo-sama , Neji-kun !! c'est prêt !!"

Le père de la belle kunoichi perdit le sourire qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt, il regarda sa fille avec un son regard sévère ,et lacha :"c'est pas trop tôt !Tu ne peut pas être matinale comme ton cousin!!"

Le cousin en question, rougissais un peu et avait l'air embarrasser, gêné par le compliment sous-entendu il nia et soutenu sa cousine

:" ah....mon oncle...ne dites pas n'importe quoi....Hinata doit être fatiguée après la journée d'hier, pas vrai Hinata ??!"

Hinata les avaient regardait un long moment et répondit avec un sourire un coin :"tu as raison Neji-kun je suis...un peu...fatiguée"

Soudain elle tomba lourdement au sol, tout allé si vite, les cheveux de Hinata était tombée sur son belle Hyuuga eut le temps d'apercevoir son cousin courir vers elle, après sa sœur qui était penchée sur elle. Elle sentait des larmes -de d'hanabi surement- tomber sur son visage.

Et son père s'inquiétait-il pour elle ?

* * *

A l'hôpital c'était Tsunade et Chisune qui s'occuper de la pauvre Hinata. Mais étaient momentanement absent.

Quand elle ouvra les yeux ,le premier visage qu'elle aperçu était celui de Sakura,qui épongée son jeune sœur était assise sur une chaise, a l'intérieur de sa chambre :les mains jointes, elle priait pour sa grande sœur qu'elle chérissait comme sa mère. Quand Sakura finit par dire

_Hinata-san ? Tu vas mieux ??

à ces mots Hanabi bouscula légèrement la medi-nin pour se jeter sur sa sœur toute en pleurant

_" je....ah non!!! je....je ne peux plus parler ?! Hanabi je vais bien....ne pleure plus! une....une kunoichi de ta renommée ne dois pas pleurer pour une ratée de ninja....comme moi !!!! qu....qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Naruto ne dirait pas ca...."_

elle se remémora le visage souriant de Naruto, ses yeux s'humectèrent et ses larmes coulèrent le long de son jolie visage. Sakura et Hanabi s'inquiétèrent :le corps de la jeune héritière était inactif seul ses larmes coulèrent.

saku: c'est pas normal !!!

Elle ordonna a Hanabi d'appeler Chisune-sempaÏ et Tsunade-sama , la jeune ne se le fit pas redirent deux courra a travers l'hôpital à la recherche des medi-nin.

Pendant se temps Sakura faisait tout pour faire bouger Hinata : elle l'a chatouilla mais Hinata ne réagissait pas et la juunins fut vraiment surprise ; Hinata était de loin la plus chatouilleuse de tout konoha no kuni !!! elle demanda a Hinata de bouger mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse.

_Hinata !! Hinata !! Est-ce que tu as manger quelque chose ces derniers jours ?

_"manger?.....cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien avaler....j'étais beaucoup trop prise par l'entrainement!! otoo-san...pff il doit encore dire que je suis inutile et que je suis un boulet pour les autres......mais....c'est vrai je suis un boulet, une ratée ,une imbécile, bonne à être femme au foyer et non ninja"_

les yeux d'Hinata se refermèrent sous le regard d'une Sakura en larmes, elle était en train de mourir ? non elle ressentait plusieurs douleurs. C'était déjà ça de gagner!

Quand elle réouvrit ses yeux ,elle se trouver dans un couloir, une pièce sombre, on ne percevait qu'une sorte de rectangle ou la lumière éblouissait Hinata. Une silhouette pris forme dans ce alot de lumières....une femme? Quelque chose brillait au coins de ses yeux pour enfin ruisseler le long de ses joues....des larmes ? qui c'était ?

quand soudain elle tomba a genoux pleurant comme une Madeleine, une petite fille avec un kimono bleu accouru vers elle et posa ses petites mains sur son visage.

_ pourquoi pleure tu autant ? maman.... avait-elle demandait le sourire au lèvre elle avait environ 6 ou 7 ans

_ma chérie !! excuse-moi !! pardonne moi !! je ne voulais pas qu'IL t'ignore.... il s'est aussi mis dans l'idée de faire de ta petite sœur, la nouvelle héritière !! il va la faire souffrir autant qu'à toi....avec ces maudits entrainements intensif!! elle va souffrir comme tu souffre......sanglota t-elle en se jetant sur son enfant.

_ mais maman tu seras là pour elle , et moi je l'aimerais du fond du cœur, même si elle passe avant moi....je ne suis pas si malheureuse que ça, y'en a qui n'ont même pas de famille.....répondit-elle un grand sourire remplit d'amour : ses larmes coulaient mais elle souriait si sincèrement, ses mains tremblaient et ca n'avait pas échapper à sa mère

_ pense un peu à toi........Hinata......ne te laisse pas contrôler, aide ta sœur mais demande lui de l'aide aussi, le petit Naruto semble beaucoup t'apprécier, parle lui et il t'aidera avec le petit Sasuke et la petite Sakura : l'amitié est très importante.

la Hinata de maintenant tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes.

* * *

Pov Naruto:

j'étais en train de finir mon déjeuner quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, papa était dans le bâtiment de l'hokage et maman chez sa meilleure amie Mikoto Uchiwa: la mère de Sasuke, Aiko a du s'en aller voir Hanabi. Mais alors qui frappe à la porte ? C'est très inhabituelle !

TOC TOC TOC

On toquer de nouveau, je n'allais pas faire attendre une personne qui viens aussi matinalement !!

Mais arriver à la porte, j'entendis des larmes qui tombée lourdement au sol.....

J'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte et grand choc ils étaient tous là.....mon père baissa la tête : bizarre il sourit d'habitude!

Sakura pleurait à chaude larmes, Ino essaya tant bien que mal de la consoler mais elle pleurait aussi.

Ten-Ten me regarda avec un air triste, les larmes aux yeux et détourna la tête vers Neji qui lui consolait aussi Hanabi aux bord de la crise : une, deux larmes plus plusieurs s'écrasèrent sur le seuil de ma porte, Lee lui ne souriait plus du tout et fronca ses gros sourcils.

Chouji et Shikamaru ne pouvait pas me regardait en face, Sasuke me souriait tristement, je ne les jamais vu ainsi. On ne voyait pas l'air de Shino puisque que son visage était caché, Temari cacha ses yeux tant bien que mal mais elle pleurait.

Gaara et Kankuro détournèrent eux aussi leurs visages quand je posait mon regard sur eux, un mal-aise se posa en coup je me retournais vers les seuls qui n'avait pas parlait : Shino et Kiba sans compter Akamaru.

Il manquer la hyuuga aux cheveux d'une jolie couleur noir aux reflets bleuté et aux yeux pale avec ce doux et Konohamaru enlacer Aiko et Hanabi...

Shino prit la parole....

_Naruto......elle est morte..

Moi j'étais choqué, qui était morte ? ma mère , ou ........j'entrepris de lui poser la question.

_ qui est morte ?

soudain Kiba me prit par le col et me souleva en l'air , ses larmes couler abondamment , il était furieux et ne cesser de me secouer en criant, quoi ? je ne les entendait pas. Shino arrêta Kiba , aider de Lee et Sasuke: cette fois je l'entendis très clairement.

_ HINATA EST MORTE !!! ELLE EST MORTE !!! IMBECILE !!! Hinata ne pourras jamais te dire a...quelle point....elle t'aime

un vide énorme se créea en moi, qu'avait-il dit? Hinata était morte !! je sentais mes larmes coulait à une vitesse folle sur mes joues ; je sentais également son chakra à...."LUI" qui émanait de mon corps

* * *

!!!!! un énorme cri retentit dans la plus jolie des demeures de konoha, celle des......Namikaze.....

Quelqu'un retenait le jeune blond, plaquer contre son lit, la personne essayer tant bien que mal de le jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge arriva en courant aux côtés d'une jeune fille âgée de douze ans qui avait la même couleur de cheveux que Naruto et son père.

Avec leur chakra ils essayer de contenir le chakra rouge qui émanait du corps de Naruto avec brutalité.Naruto ouvrit les yeux et respira avec difficulté: des larmes coulait le long de ces joues.

_ je peux savoir qu'est-qui t'arrive Naruto ? demanda son père inquiet

_ tu m'as fais peur, t'arrêter pas de crier et de pleurer, pourtant c'est plus de ton âge de faire des cauchemars non ? demander inquiète la jeune fille.

_"Hinata ? ou elle est ? depuis que je suis rentrer de l'examen des juunins; avant-hier je ne les pas vue!!! quelque chose lui est....arriver....? ,papa doit le savoir.....c'est quoi ce regard? maman et papa me regarde bizarrement"_

_rendors-toi Naruto.....demain j'aimerais te parler...dit calmement son père en sortant de sa chambre suivit de sa mère et de sa sœur qui versa une larme avant de refermer la porte sous le regard écarquiller de Naruto.

* * *

POV Aiko

plusieurs heures avant

ah j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.....je sors de chez moi pour allez voir ma meilleur amie Hanabi....Sa grande sœur est amoureuse de onii-san mais ce baka ne sent rend même pas compte.

Ces derniers Années elle a beaucoup changer, je me souviens encore quand je rentrer chez les Hyuuga avec Hanabi elle souriait tous le temps mais maintenant.....elle me parait plus triste...Bizarre.

Je suis devant la demeure D'hana-chan, je sonne mais y'a personne! je vais voir chez l'hokage (otoo-san), et il me ramène a l'hôpital... Pourquoi ? je sais pas !je vois Hanabi qui pleure je cours vers elle! elle se retourne et se jette dans mes bras !

_Hanabi qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

_Hi.....Hinata.....elle.....elle ne se réveille PAS!!!!! me dit-elle entre deux sanglots

Je me retourne et regarde mon père qui baisse la tête et s'en va! Naruto que va tu faire quand tu vas l'apprendre?

_Tu....Tu va le dire à Naruto ? Otoo-san ? ai-je dis la gorge nouée avant que de le perde de vue il répondit

_Demain je lui dirais.....je lui dirais demain.....Aiko tu.....tu as le droit de pleurer....comme Hanabi

il a disparu.....j'ai....j'ai le droit ? je regarde Hana-chan et mes yeux me pique....Je croise son regard remplis de larmes....Hinata est comme ma grande sœur donc je ressens la même douleur ....depuis que je suis petite elle s'occupe de moi et Hana avec Naru-nii-chan quand les parents ne sont pas là!

Hinata.....c'est bon je pleure et je sens Hana me serré plus fort....Kay....Konohamaru ou êtes-vous !?

Je fond en larmes ! je n'arrive plus à les retenirs ! mon cœur se serre de plus en plus, alors c'est ca? Hana doit beaucoup souffrir, si jamais Naru-nii-chan se retrouve à la place de hina-nee-sama je me sentirais comme elle...

Plus les heures passer, plus je me sentais lourde : comment va réagir grand-frère quand il l'apprendra...._chasse les mauvaises idées d'un revers de la main _rooh et puis zut pourquoi je pense à ça !! je suis rentré à vingt deux heures avec papa, onii-chan m'a regarder bizarrement mais ne m'a rien dit, TANT-MIEUX ! tout de façon je sais qu'hinata se rétablira, et TOC !!! je me suis endormis sur le coup.

Ma chambre est en face de celle de grand-frère, la nuit il ne cesse jamais de parler, c'est énervant , surtout quand on sait de quoi il parle ! Sakura par-ci, Sakura par là, et Hinata dans tout ça ? ah si quelques fois il chuchote des trucs incompréhensible, il fait des rêves étranges, comme des flashs, ça me le fait souvent à moi.....raaaaahhhh toujours a reporter le sujet sur moi , je suis narcissique on dirait! Kay me le dit tout le temps !Kay....pourquoi je rêve de ce prétentieux, abruti, arrogant ,débile et impossible type !!!

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

je me réveille en sursaut , nii-chan c'est lui quà crier ? oui j'en suis sur ! c'est sa voix !

je préfère rester dans ma chambre un moment , j'entends papa qui essaye de le maintenir, ce chakra étrange que possède Naruto, celui de kyuubi. J'entends d'autre pas qui arrive, vers ma chambre cette fois, je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre a la volée.

C'était Okaa-chan , elle me prend le bras et me dirige vers la chambre de ce baka... pas le temps de riposter ,elle met ces mains sur la poitrine de grand-frère et fais jaillir du chakra vert: ma mère est medic-nin et moi aussi c'est pour ca qu'elle m'invite a en faire de même....

je l'ai entendu, même si il l'avait seulement souffler il l'avait prononcé son prénom "hi..na...ta" je sourit tristement, Hinata elle est a l'hôpital en ce moment. Je fais pareil que maman ,j'ai aussi remarquer les larmes de maman et papa qui les essuyèrent d'un revers de la main, c'étaient des ninjas, ils n'ont pas le droit de laisser aller leur émotion, moi j'aurais pas hésité mais je n'ai plus de larme !! raaahh !! onii-san quant à lui avait les yeux écarquiller et sa pupille était rétracter en un point et ces larmes à lui ne cesser pas de coulés.

_ enfin il s'est calmer...

Oh merde j'ai parlé à haute voix mais onii-chan venait de reprendre ces esprits il fallait que je sorte autre chose quand : je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Naruto?

"_Ah papa ?il est nerveux lui aussi, malgré le fait que Naruto ne semble pas s'intéresser a Hinata. Tous le monde sait qu'il y tient énormément. A moi maintenant je vais détendre un peu l'atmosphère avec mes éternels débilités !"_

_tu m'as fais peur, t'arrêter pas de crier et de pleurer, pourtant c'est plus de ton âge de faire des cauchemars non ? "_quelle idiote je fais! toute façon il m'as l'air ailleurs!_

__rendors-toi Naruto.....demain j'aimerais te parler...dit calmement papa " _alors il va lui dire demain , onii-chan me regarde bizarrement, nos parents sont sortis ! je ne tarde pas à les rejoindre mais je me stoppe devant la porte, je me retourne et vois le regard de Naruto qui n'as pas changé : terroriser voilà ce qui l'était à ce moment,"_

arrivez dans ma chambre je commence à m'endormir, demain sera plus dur.

* * *

6h00 dans l'esprit d'hinata.

_" je.....je devais.....me confier aux autres ? pour qu'il me traite de jalouse ? jamais ! gomenasaï kaa-chan (désoler maman) je n'y arriverais jamais! je ne pense qu'à moi, je suis égoïste et je sais que Naruto ne m'aimera jamais! je....je suis IDIOTE ! encore et toujours les même pensées sinistres. Dire que ma petite sœur adorée ma vu comme ça. Moi je ne pense qu'a mal.....toujours et encore !! je.... Merde je pleure encore ?" _

CHAMBRE trois cent douze " Hinata Hyuuga-sama"

Voilà ce qui était inscrit sur cette porte , que quelqu'un hésité a ouvrir, mais se résigna.

Cette personne prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte en criant joyeusement

_ OHAYÔ HIIIINATA-SAN !!!

le corps d'hinata ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ce qui arracha un soupir au visiteur.

_je parle tout seul maintenant......lacha-t-il d'un ton lasse et reprit.....bon Sasuke ne va pas tarder à venir non ? alors j'ai le temps de te parler...... comme avant il finit le dernier bon de phrase avec mélancolie.

Hinata n'en revenais pas c'était lui, depuis qu'il est devenu anbu ils ne se parlaient presque plus " _Itachi uchiwa " _pensa-t-elle. Il lui prit la main droite de ses deux mains et les colla à ses joues :

_ dis...commenca-t-il tu te souvient du bon vieux temps....où on riaient tous ensemble, où l'on s'est rencontré la première fois ?

" _bien sûr que je m'en souvient !!_

__ _Merde... dit-il soudainement ce qui surpris Hinata intérieurement "_qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"_ on dirait que je te fais une déclaration d'amour !

le sang d'Hinata ne fit qu'un tour " _une déclaration d'amour ? il est fou ou quoi ? ah mais je rougis !!!!!"_

___Hina-chan.....tu rougis ?

" _HINA-CHAN ???? non mais c'est quoi se surnom débile !!! on dirait un garçon qui surnomme sa petite amie !! il fait tout pour me mettre mal-à-l'aise ?si seulement Naruto-kun prenait la peine de m'appeler comme ca. Non mais à quoi je pense moi ! je passe du dramatique à l'humoristique ! en plus itachi-nii-san a des sentiments sans égale pour......." un rire la sortie de ses pensées, plutôt machiavélique comme rire!!_

_ MOUUAHAHAHAHAHA, MOUAHAHAHAHA

Itachi continua de rire ainsi pendant quelques minutes, les larmes aux yeux.

" _Bah c'est nouveau ça ! dans quel monde j'ai atterris moi ? Itachi qui rit à en pleurer ? hihihi ca a de bon côtés d'être hospitalisé ( Blanc, énorme Blanc qui s'installa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme) non mais je délire !!! y'a rien de bon a être hospitalisés ! aaaaahhhhhhhh je suis en mode SakuTemaInoTen (elle a inventée y'a des années se qui montrer ca forte personnalité, car ELLES ont de fortes personnalités) ou quoi ? je divague c'est clair.. je ne suis plus saine d'esprit.... à coup sûr c'est l'hôpital qui ma rendu folle et a fait sauté quelques neurones. Et..." _elle vient de remarquer qu'elle ne l'entendait plus rire depuis un bon moment , ce qui la coupa dans ses pensées et que maintenant il la serrer dans ses bras et ........et......pleurer ? elle aura tout vu la pauvre.....

_ je suis désolé....je suis désolé....je suis désolé....je suis désolé

Et il répéta sans cesse ce morceaux de phrase pendant un moment, l'heure tournée et sasuke ne tarderait pas a se pointer ! Hinata assimilée les faits sans rien pouvoir faire, elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.....mais impossible.....elle été paralysait....qu'elle idiote ! dans tous les cas, elle ne servait strictement à rien.

_"Seulement à inquiété mes amis, si je peux me proclamer leur amie"_

Une goutte, Deux gouttes, Trois gouttes puis une autre encore une et.......

"_Hihihihi mes larmes on eut raison de moi ! je ne peux que faire ca de toute façon_"

Itachi lacha son emprise sur Hinata et sécha ses larmes (a lui) d'un revers pour essuyer les siennes avec délicatesse. Pour enfin rire de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas un vrai rire....seulement un rire jaune.

_Quel imbécile !! je t'ai fais pleurer !! bon allez avec un peu de courage et de volonté tu te réveillera assez tôt ,pour dire à cet idiot de Naruto que tu l'aime héhé . En attendant, bon rétablissement !

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, quand il l'ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son petit frére, ce dernier détourna le regard de son ainé. Itachi fait un petit sourire, frotta la tête de son frère et s'en alla. l'uchiwa resta sans bouger, devant cette porte ouverte où on pouvait apercevoir l'ainée des hyuuga. Il soupira avant d'entrer , se remémorent le visage d'itachi. Il souffla :

_ Il a pleuré....si il a pleuré nul doute que je le ferais aussi (soupir) bonjour Hinata !

"_sa....Sasuke ? maudit coma !!! maintenant je veux les prendre dans mes bras et leur dire que je vais bien . Mais.....okaa-san je ne veux pas revoir otoo-san. Oh non je ne veux pas_ ! _vraiment pas ! surtout s'il continue de me rabaisser constamment, alors que je suis devenu forte ! d'ailleurs sa aurait du être le lui, en tant que père ,à venir me rendre visite ! mais non ! il doit surement entrainer Neji-nii-san ! je le hais !!"_

* * *

...........

Dans la demeure hyuuga, un homme -la quarantaine- resté cloitrer çà son bureau , refusant d'y sortir et de se nourrir, pensant a l'une de ses filles , qui par sa négligence (à lui) était dorénavant à l'hôpital. Dans ce bureau il faisait sombre, malgré cela on pouvait voir le bas d'un visage. Au début rien puis soudain, une goutte tomba sur la surface du bureau , une deuxième tarda mais arriva : sur le bas du visage on pouvait voir deux lignes d'eau couler pour s'écraser sur le meuble dur. Ses deux mains se placèrent a l'avant , pour qu'il les considèrent et enfin les posa sur son visage.

TOC TOC TOC

_Monsieur Hyuuga-sama, je pose votre déjeuner au pas de la porte.

Aucune réponse

_ dans ce cas, je vais y aller : Bonne journée Mr hyuuga-sama !

Quand les pas finirent par devenir lointain, le père d'Hinata, car c'est bien lui , se leva violemment en faisant tomber sa chaise et fracassa de son poing , le pauvre bureau qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier vola en éclat pendant que hiashi cria un juron

_ MEEEEERDE !!!!!!! (désolé pour le langage familier mais j'y suis obligé pour cette fic)

L'héritière des hyuuga pour une fois avait eu tort : son père ne s'entrainer pas, mais rester enfermé soit dans son bureau soit dans sa chambre. Déjà deux jours qu'elle était hospitalisé et des visites elle allée en avoir ! et pas qu'un peu !!

mot de l'auteur:

Et je suis complètement le chapitre trois maintenant deux à complètement était effacer , je suis à bout ! maudit ordinateur à la noie....... bon juste pour dire que je pète un câble ,pour un chapitre entier tous effacer en plus j'me souviens plus de ce que j'avais écrit dessus ! je suis complément déprimer !

Aucun moyen de le récupérer !!

bouhouhouhou

_Je suis Sasuke uchiwa et je vous pris de l'excuser, _regarde derrière puis murmure _elle est complètement déjantée de la tête.

_J'ai tout entendu et je manquerait de te faire tuer dans une fic prochaine !!

_Sasuke souris _je vous l'ai dis ! Aurevoir et....._Regarde par dessus son épaule puis de nouveau les lecteurs _A très tard je pense, mais elle est toujours la pour lire les histoires des autres !

_Maudit Uchiwa de malheur !!

FIN _du chapitre bien sûr_


	3. Chapter 3

AkuriAtsuki: Désolé ce n'est pas fait exprés, je manqua d'attention même en relisant je ne vois pas les mauvaise tournures de phrase mais je ferais plus d'effort. Je compte les re-corriger bientôt...bonne lecture

Dans la chambre d'hinata, tout était calme ,les oiseaux chantaient à travers la fenêtre . Elle semblait dormir paisiblement , Sasuke avait les bras croisés et était assis à la place de Itachi, il ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de gérer ses souvenirs, tout en cherchant les mots pour lui parler. Le silence commençait à régnait en maître et Sasuke qui ne se décidait vraisemblablement à ouvrir la bouche. Hinata était à l'affut du moindre son s'échappant de sa bouche, étant donné que l'Uchiwa ne parler que très rarement , il est difficile de croire que ces deux là était meilleur amis par le passée , ce que la princesse Hyuuga ne savait c'est que pour lui , ils l'étaient toujours ! Ce dernier la regardait pendant un bon moment perplexe, avant de déclarer avec le même ton détaché -faut pas s'attendre à grande chose Hinata- :

_ Idiote.....

**Dans l'esprit:**

BOUM , Hinata tombe sur le cul

_« ah bah charmant.... quel froid, brrrr, c'est que je ne m'attendait pas à grand chose.....mais quand même »_

**Normal:**

Sasuke soupira « tu m'entend, ne ? En faite je voulais te parler de Naruto..... »

« _Hein ?! Naruto ? Pourquoi ? Ah non pas maintenant ! _» Puis après mainte réflexion , il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite , pensant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, c'était à l'autre Baka ( idiot) de le lui dire , lui il est venu uniquement pour lui , il n'allait pas intervenir en faveur de ce Teme. Il rougit d'un coup en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire , puis secoua de nouveau sa tête, « Bon ! » se dit-il , il regarda aux alentours.....« personne! », c'est bon il pouvait lui dire, tranquillement ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

_ Je.......Je crois.....que je suis amoureux.... déclara-t-il puis il tourna la tête vers l'endormie.

**Dans l'esprit:**

« Ah enfin! » pensa t-elle heureuse soudain une alarme retentit « Il est venue me parler de Naruto......et il me dit qu'il croit être amoureux ? » elle s'effondra dans son couloir noir qui persisté à exister dans son subconscient, altéré avec sa conscience normal -elle entendait les autres parler donc elle est consciente, mais inconsciente.... a trop compliqué !- « Il....il est amoureux de Naruto-kun? Je n'ai cas me suicider! » puis elle se releva et contempla la tristesse et la désolation de l'endroit où elle se trouver « mais je suis déjà dans un état critique! Bouhouhou ! »

**Normal:**

Le cadet Uchiwa se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise, quelque chose devait clocher dans ce qu'il avait dit. Il réfléchit un moment laissant le silence se réinstaller , puis Tilt il se releva d'un coup rouge comme une pivoine -waouw il concurrence Hinata dans la matière, mais c'est Hinata qui gagne.....- et il clama haut et fort :« Ne t'y méprend pas Hyuuga !! je n'ai aucun sentiments pour ce Baka-teme !! » Et oui la logique fait mal les choses ! Puis il se rassit, légèrement boudant, sur sa chaise , « houlà! » pensa -t-il « j'ai eu en un éclair, très, très chaud ! »

**Dans l'ésprit:**

Fiuuu « j_'ai eu chaud ! Quel soulagement ! Donc de qui est-il amoureux dans cas ? Je voudrais bien le savoir_ » elle souria « j_e suis tellement heureuse pour lui...._. » le vent souffla dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ce qui lui en donna des frissons, mais elle remarqua bien vite que quelqu'un avait fait son apparition : une petite fille âgée de onze ans, les cheveux roses voletant au grès de ce vent....plutôt froid au goût d'Hinata , elle était dos à cette dernière, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux émeraudes brillait , des larmes perler le long de ses jour rosies....la petite prit la parole « Sasuke-kun ne m'aime pas ! Et Ino et moi sommes devenues rivale pour obtenir son amour ! Hinata aide-moi s'il te plait! » Hinata sentit sa gorge se nouait, elle n'aimait pas voir ses amis dans cette état. Elle avait aussi une impression de déjà vu, elle s'avança vers l'enfant, mais une autre fille la devança cette dernière avait les même cheveux que elle mais en plus court, ca devait être elle en enfant: elle fit donc un pas en arrière: l'enfant Hinata l'as prit dans ses bras et murmura

_ tu sais Sakura , Sasuke est notre meilleur ami, si il ne t'aime pas maintenant il t'aimera plus tard Non ? Et si plus tard il ne t'aime toujours pas quelqu'un d'autre t'aimera....C'est ca le cycle de la vie..... Pour Ino , c'est une de tes meilleurs amis donc je suppose que cette rivalité ne fera que renforcer votre amitié ! Ne ?

_ Tu as surement raison ! Merci beaucoup Hinata et aurevoir ! Dit-elle en s'en allant , le regard de la petite Hinata se voila et des larmes coulèrent, elle se retourna vers la plus grande :

_ TU AS VUE ?! Je ne sers qu'a les consoler !! Et après il m'oublies ! Je ne suis rien pour eux ! Maman avait tord !! » Hinata répliqua instantanément « t_u dis n'importe quoi !! tait-toi ! Vas-t-en , je te hais !!_ » Le souvenir souria sadiquement « c'est vraiment ce que tu as dis ce jour là ! Je n'ai rien inventer, je ne suis simplement que ton souvenir....tu as vraiment un mauvais cœur au fond....regarde cette endroit, ce n'est que le reflet de tes sentiments les plus sombres , qu'en pense-tu ?! » « j_e....je....tu mens ?....dis moi que tu mens...._? » des larmes coulèrent , elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur , ses jambes tremblait quand son souvenir prit de nouveau la parole d'un ton détacher , méprisant et insolent « Tu es réellement faible, petite idiote...tu fais honte à la famille! » Elle se sentait fondre devant ces insultes méprisante, elle cessa de trembler et sécha ses larmes, qui re-coulèrent aussitôt « _je ne suis plus faible!_ » La gamine haussa les haussa les épaules et rajouta avec un sourire démoniaque « Prouve le moi !! » disparaissant petit à petit ,elle entendit une voix qui semblait lointaine se rapprocher de plus en plus « Ta !....Nata! » c'était quoi ca ? Qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire , Nata ? Un formule ? Elle sécha de nouveau ses larme sans qu'elle re-coule et se concentre sur cette voix si familière, se sentant aussi secoué « Hinata ! Ouf j'ai eu peur...pourquoi tu pleurais ,hein ?! Ne me refais jamais ca ! » Sasuke ?! Elle l'avait complètement oublié qu'il était là! Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage....Une goutte d'eau ? Impossible elle était dans une chambre

**Normal:**

Sasuke avait commençait à paniqué, quand elle avait pleuré mais encore plus quand l'électrocardiogramme ( ca s'écrit comme ça) commençait à se transformer en une courbe plus petite et que le bip sonore retentit de plus en plus fort et plus vite. Il se leva et la secoua de toute se force en l'appelant par son prénom mais rien n'y faisait, il paniquait à vue d'œil devant ce spectacle . Par miracle ou pas,ses larmes cessèrent, le bip recommençait à devenir stable et la ligne de l'électrocardiogramme faisait de nouveau de grande courbe, il soupira alors :« Hinata ! Ouf.....j'ai eu si peur.....pourquoi tu pleurais, hein ?! Ne me refais jamais ça ! » Il avait eu si peur qu'il ne put s'empêchait de laisser une larme tomber sur le visage d'Hinata, il finit par ne pas arrêter de la traiter d'idiote. Les larmes s'échappant contre sa volonté...... « _gomen Sasuke » ( pardon sasuke) _Puis après quelque secondes, il se rassit sur son siège et sécha d'un revers de la main ses maudites larmes, prouvant pour lui qu'il avait une faiblesse. Puis il se reprit et la contempla de nouveau sa meilleur amie.

_CELLE dont je suis amoureux, s'appelle…...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car la porte d'entrée s'ouvra à la volée -claquant sur le mur qui la réceptionna- sur une fille au cheveux rouge, lui arrivant en bas des épaules avec des yeux de même couleur, Sasuke soupira d'un air blasé tandis que.....

**Dans l'esprit:**

« _aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!_ » Notre belle au bois dormant sursauta, elle avait eu si peur.... ne saura-t-elle jamais de qui le ténébreux est amoureux …. « _zut ! » _dit-elle en croisant les bras « _en espérant que ce soit quelqu'un de bien......_ »

**Normal:**

Derrière la rousse se trouvait , une fille aux cheveux rose coupé aux épaules et au yeux vert émeraude, une autre ne se trouvait pas loin mais plus en retrait , une fille à la chevelure blonde platine coiffait en une couette haute, elle avait des yeux bleu clair mais on en voyait qu'un l'autre étant cachait par une longue mèche, frange ? Peu importe! La rousse avait l'air plutôt en colère, il semble ,la rose paniquait se dirigea vers Hinata pour diagnostiquer son état, et la dernière avait une mine contrarié et triste à la fois, ne bougeant pas de sa place. Sasuke se sentit soulever en l'air mais il persistait à garder les yeux fermés, il eut même un sourire en coin, La rousse le reposa -où plutôt le lâcha pour qu'il atterrisse sur- son siège et se dirgea vers la rose qui soupirait, sourire aux lèvres.

_Elle va bien, soupira t-elle, tout est normal....enfin rien n'as changer je veux dire !

_ Sasuke, dit la rousse d'un ton menaçant tout en se retournant vers lui, Que s'est-il passait ici ?! On nous a prévenue que Hinata Hyuuga était en pleine chute cardiaque, comment se fait-elle qu'elle n'est plus rien ?

Le concerné évita la question avec élégance en n'en posant une autre, plein de sous-entendu et autres : « Et toi ma chére Karin.....comment se fait-il que tu sois d'en cette hôpital ? A ce que je vois tu es avec Sakura et Ino ? »

Karin grinça des dents : « ca te pose un problème que je sois ici !? J'ai fais un stage pour devenir medic-nin et je l'ai réussi on m'a placé dans l'équipe de Sakura, Ino et.....Hinata.....je contrôle parfaitement mon chakra et j'ai les compétences requise pour en être une !! Et la prochaine fois pose ta question clairement !! » Sakura lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui rassura qu'il était toujours comme ça et que ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de le changer. Même si Karin a passé un an dans son équipe , elle ne comprenait pas son arrogance, au début il lui avait plu au chakra qu'il dégageait mais à la fin elle ne le supporter plus, il ne posait pas clairement ces questions et cherchait toujours à provoquer les autres. Karin soupira et lui souria , des fois elle aussi ,elle en faisait trop, après tout au fond il était gentil vu qu'il la protéger souvent.

Une veine apparu sur la tempe de Sasuke, il serra ses poings et ferma les yeux : son visage était tellement crispé par la colère que Karin fit un pas en arrière, l'Uchiwa ne se mettait jamais en colère pour rien, quelqu'un l'avait-il blessé ? Ino savait ce qui se passait mais ce contentait de regarder du coin de l'œil toujours accoudé au mur, elle avait un air froid sur le visage , jamais personne ne l'avait vu comme ca ! Sasuke se releva d'un coup et se tourna avec rage sur le lit d'Hinata, Sakura avait reculé jusqu'au mur de derrière: « Tu sais quoi ?! Oublie ce que je t'ai dit !Qui serait amoureux d'une fille qui se moque complètement de toi ! Mais quel con je fais! Ciao Hinata ! » et il sortit très en colère ,faisait fuir d'un simple regard les maudites personne se trouvant sur son passage. Ino se décolla enfin du mur et jeta un regard mauvais à sa meilleur amie, qui fit tressaillir cette dernière. Et elle s'en alla vers le bureau de tsunade se trouva a l'opposé de la direction prise par l'héritier.

Une fois dehors Sasuke mis les mains dans les poches et.....percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il se leva visiblement très énervé et gueula sur cette personne : « NON, MAIS TU PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU METS T'ES MAUDIT PIEDS !!! » puis il fixa cette personne torse-nu portant un short noir et pieds nu: d'accord on est en début printemps mais faut pas abusé, fait quand même froid ! Son regard bleu était voilé par ses cheveux blond, il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce alors que lui (sasuke) s'était rétamé au sol. Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils d'inquiétude, il connaissait très cette personne, d'ailleurs si ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait reçu son poing dans la gueule ! « Et baka , qu'est-ce tu fait dehors avec un simple short ? » il ne reçu aucune réponse, ce qui renforça son inquiétude, on aurait que ce garçon était complètement mort, aucune réaction quand il a crié et aucune quand quand il lui parle , aucun sursaut ni rien qui fasse qu'il ait un petit peu froid dans sa tenu. « Heu ? T'es vivant? » toujours rien , il le prit par les épaules et commenca a légèrement le secouer en l'appelant puis de plus en plus fort :« Eh ! Naruto ! Réveille toi bon sang ! Tu m'entend ?! Ouhou! » Naruto sursauta, puis frissonna légèrement, ce qui arracha un soupir à l'uchiwa . Le jeune Namikaze regarda la façon dont il était habillé , puis son interlocuteur d'en face.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?! Aaahhh! T'es venu me mater pendant que je dormais ?!! Ecchi !! (pervers)

Sasuke sentait qu'il allait avoir la nausée et mis une main sur sa bouche, et une autre sur son ventre. Le mater ? Pendant qu'il dormait ? Il est malade se type ? Puis il se reprit quand il sentit des regards intense posait sur lui, plusieurs personne les fixaient depuis un bon moment : certain éclatèrent de rire d'autre s'étouffait, Naruto détourna ses yeux de Sasuke pour regardait autour de lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dehors ?! il fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau son meilleur ami , en le voyant dans cette état il fit un pas en arrière en se mettant en position de défense. Car En effet cela faisait un moment que Sasuke serrer ses poings, tels que les jointures de ses doigts devienne puis blanche que blanche . Une énorme (façon de parler) veine apparu sur sa tempe, et il frappa l'insolent perverti a l'estomac, l'envoyant valser au loin.

_DE UNE : JE SUIS HETERO ! Cent pour cent hétéro !! (je n'ai rien contre les homosexuelles, je les considèrent comme des personnes normal et je les respectes) ET DE DEUX: SI JE M'INTERESSER AUX GARCON, TU SERAIS LE DERNIER SUR LEQUELLE JE POSERAIS MES YEUX !!! Hurla t-il contre Naruto qui se relever difficilement puis il se retourna vers les maudits spectateurs et leur dit d'un ton plus posé , trahis par le sens de ses mots et son regard meurtrier : « vous ferez mieux de décamper, bande de larve , si vous ne voulait pas mourir, au lieu de glousser comme des je ne sais quoi. » aussitôt dit aussitôt fait tous le monde partit en courant sauf une personne qui continuer de rire à gorge déployer. « Casse toi Itachi! » gronda Sasuke , après quelque seconde le dit Itachi se calma, et répliqua avec un clin d'oeil « pour toi c'est O.N.I.I-S.A.N, si Kay aurait entendu ca, il serait en train de rouler par terre, pour ne pas avoir un crampe a l'estomac , allez bye Naruto ! » et il partit dans un nuage de fumée; « un clone ? Je vais le tuer ! Je jure de le tuer un jour !! »

_heu....Sasu-Teme tu es calmé ? Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et se rapprocha de lui « hé!! tu va me taper encore, à cause de toi j'ai des crampes d'estomac ! » Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouter pas et se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à se planter de lui « heu....tu fais quoi ? Me taper par surprise ? Ou me critiqué ? Un truc du genre ? » aucune réponse de Sasuke , mais simplement un regard inquiet , puis un sourire....attendait le grand et merveilleux Sasuke sourit ? Il posait une main sur son épaule.

_ bon tu me fait bien rire, mais je peux savoir ce que tu fous dehors, pied-nu et avec comme habit un simple short ?

D'un coup Naruto changea d'expression et son visage s'assombrit, il regarda ensuite devant lui. Un hôpital ? Normalement il devrait dormir chez lui, enfin essayer , mais il était devant un hôpital .Un nœud se créa dans son estomac :« Hinata..... » murmura t-il pour lui-même. Sasuke sursauta serait-il au courant ? Le visage toujours aussi sombre il se retourna vers Sasuke « Tu ne serais où se trouve Hinata ? Aiko dit ne pas savoir et mon père m'évite.....et maintenant je me retrouve devant l'hôpital sans avoir eu conscience de bouger de ma chambre...et.....et aussi j'ai fais un sacrée cauchemar, tu ne serais quelque chose par hasard ? » Sasuke se figea se figea se place « _Trouve quelque chose! Trouve quelque chose! Trouvé !_ »

_Mais dit-moi....tu ne serais pas par le pure des hasard, tombé amoureux de Hinata Hyuuga ? Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux en lui faisant une accolade, Le dit amoureux rougit violemment en bafouillant des trucs incompréhensible, il déclara après avoir correctement repris son sang-froid ses esprits le rouge aux joues « je m'inquiète pour elle! Te fais pas de mauvaise idée ! » Sasuke souris sarcastiquement et répliqua en lui tapotant le dos « alors Monsieur Namikaze rougit comme une tomate ? »

_Raaahhh ! Tu sais quoi je m'en fous royalement de tes commentaires pourris et......grooaaa ,Naruto rougit de nouveau mais de gène cette fois, son estomac avait gargouillait signalant qu'il avait faim . Sans compter que Sasuke pouffait dans son coin, puis ce dernier annonça une nouvelle, qui fit sauter de joie le fils du quatrième Hokage :« après tout si tu as si faim, je t'invite à manger des bols chez Ichiraku, et c'est moi qui régale ! » « yahouuu » et ils s'en allèrent vers le restaurant en s'envoyant des piques, comme d'habitude.

Ino Yamanaka était assis dans un banc non loin et avait vu toute la scène, elle soupira de soulagement, à un moment Naruto lui avait fait peur avec son visage sombre. Si elle était allée dans le bureau de la patronne, c'était pour confirmer que l'état d'Hinata Hyuuga était de nouveau stable.

_ Hinata.....est-que c'est dure d'être dans un lit consciente, et inconsciente à la fois ? Est-ce que tu vas nous faire d'autre frayeur ? Peut-être devrais-je te le dire à ton chevet ? »

_je le pense aussi fit une voix grave appartenant à un garçon de son âge, qui venait de s'assoir à côtés d'elle. Ses parole furent accompagné d'un aboiement venait d'un grand chien blanc, Ino sursauta sur le coup mais après avoir vu l'animal posté devant elle, lui léchant les mains, elle soupira.

_Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ca ! Attend...j'ai parlé à haute voix ? Et d'où tu sort ?! Le garçon souria dévoilant ses canines aiguisés et plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ino, d'ailleurs cette dernière rougit légèrement en détournant les siens vers le chien, le caressant.

_ ouais miss ! tu devrais arrêter de te posé autant de question, à la fin on en a plein la tête et au final on a la migraine. Tu sais quoi je vais allé me promener dans le « Parc de l'Amitié » ca te dit de m'accompagner ? Dit-il en se levant et en partant, Ino tendit la main vers son dos et lui attrapa son tee-shirt.

_ Mais....tu ne voulais pas allé voir Hinata ? Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans sa course, et jeta un regard en biais à son interlocutrice avant de pouffer de rire. Cette-dernière se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle et fronça ses sourcils , son ami cessa aussitôt de rire et regarda droit devant lui ,dos à Ino , les mains dans les poches.

_Tu sais Miss ! J'ai tout le temps d'aller voir Hinata à l'hôpital, déjà j'aime pas cette endroit parce-que j'en ai de mauvais souvenir, de plus je t'invite à venir avec moi ,je suppose que c'est un rejet de ta part , hé hé ,allé bye ! La jeune femme se figea sur place, et baissa légèrement la tête puis elle la releva et s'agrippa à son bras, il rougit instantanément de se geste puis lui souris « et ben ! T'accepte enfin ! » Ino lui répliqua : « T'es pas très clair comme gars Kiba ! Hinata est à l'hôpital , ca ne se fais pas d'être joyeux alors qu'elle souffre » Silence, gros silence , ne bougeant plus de leur place jusqu'à ce que Kiba se remette à marché , Ino venait de lacher son bras, Akamaru était dans ses pattes et lui murmura à l'intention de son amie

_tu sais mieux que quiconque , que Hinata ne voudrait pas nous voir malheureux , simplement parce-qu'elle est hospitalisé. Hahaha c'est aussi vrai que le fait que Naruto soit fou de ramen ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle mais.....elle n'est pas morte! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, si on devient malheureux sa voudra dire qu'on ne lui fait pas confiance et qu'on a perdu l'espoir de la revoir sur pied » Ino mis les mains derrière et commença à trottiner comme une enfant, Une goutte tomba à ses pieds puis trois autres , elle se retourna vers Kiba en continuant de trottiner, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle souriait de soulagement et de joie , personne n'oublier Hinata ! Elle sécha ses larmes et souris en courant vers le « Parc de l'Amitié » une très grande fondation de Konoha suivis du jeune garçon pour qui ses sentiments grandissait depuis deux ans déjà !

* * *

Dans un des nombreux couloirs du manoir Hyuuga , une fille de treize ans marcher à grand pas, elle s'arrêta, devant une porte en bois céramique avec écrit sur une plaquette en or « Hiashi Hyuuga ». Au pas de la porte se trouvait un plateau repas , pas du tout entamé et pourtant bien garnit. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux puis elle les ré-ouvra (je sais pas comment sa s'écrit, zut!)poussant du pied l'obstacle et toquant trois coups à la porte : rien . « _Il n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours ! Il s'en veut vraiment ! Mais si il continu comme ca il va mourir, et c'est pas ce que je veux . Je lui en veux beaucoup mais si c'est pour réagir de cette manière, je veux bien lui pardonné, reste plus qu'ELLE en fasse de même » _pensa t-elle en fixant la porte puis la poignet , sur laquelle elle posa sa main , elle inspira et poussa légèrement la poignet vers le bas en même temps que la porte. Elle entra dans cette pièce non éclairé avec mélancolie et referma tout doucement derrière elle ; pour faire face à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas très bien, ses yeux n'étant pas encore habitué à cette obscurité : une voix grave et triste tonna dans la pièce.

_Que veux-tu Hanabi......Reproche moi tout ce que tu veux, mais je suis déjà conscient de ma bêtise, je vais simplement me laisser mourir pour que vous soyez heureuses....

Le cœur d'Hanabi se serra dans sa poitrine, elle avait mal....elle avait mal de voir son père aussi pitoyable, lui qui était si grand et si fier, lui qui ne montrait aucun sentiments depuis la mort de sa femme, lui qui traité tous les autres de faible pour un simple défaut, lui....qui était le père qu'elle n'a jamais aimée.....peut-être que se serait différent....peut-être qu'elles pourraient être enfin heureuse et agir comme des sœurs devant les autres, sans faire honte à leur famille....oui mais ce peut-être ne tient qu'a un fil, qu'elle a entre ses mains. Ca va enfin changer, elle doit simplement faire retrouver la raison au chef de famille, elle soupira de nouveau laissant une larme s'écraser au sol et une main sur la poitrine , elle avança difficilement parmi les débris -du bureau qu'il a explosé- et se stoppa au milieu de la pièce .

_ ce n'est pas ça, père ! je.....je veux vous parlez en tant que l'une de vos filles ! M'écourtez-vous en tant que simple père et non chef de famille ?

* * *

Next - A plus !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_ ce n'est pas ça, père ! je.....je veux vous parlez en tant que l'une de vos filles ! M'écourtez-vous en tant que simple père et non chef de famille ?

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto étaient dans le restaurant de ichiraku, sous le sourire flamboyant de Ayame contente de retrouver Naruto. Il s'était entraîné dure pour l'examen Juunins et il avait arrêté de venir manger des ramens. Le fils du quatrième se sentait gênée d'être fixé ainsi par la jeune femme, quant à l'Uchiwa il avait un micro-sourire collé sur le visage mais quelque chose le tracasser :« _Comment Naruto a fait pour se retrouvé devant l'hôpital, sans en être conscient ? Qu'elle rêve a t-il fait à propos de Hinata ? Tous ca est bizarre , peut-être que son subconscient à eu une sorte de prémonition ?j'en parlerais à Aiko plus tard, elle doit surement le savoir ! » _pensa t-il soucieux , pendant que son ami lui commençait à entamer son bol de ramen, quelque-chose cloche et il le résoudrait à un moment ! Quand soudain, quelqu'un lui parla, bien qu'il connaissait cette voix, il s'étouffa de surprise avec ses nouilles. « **Eh ! Gamin....tu m'as l'air plutôt décontracter d'un coup....aurait tu oublié ta précieuse amie !? » **déclara cette même voix, le regard du gamin en question se voilà d'un coup et il s'arrêta de manger, tandis que Sasuke le fixer avec inquiétude . « **Ne crois tu pas qu'ils essayent de te cacher quelque chose d'important ? Où est passer la gamine, Hein **? » continua t-il sur la même voie.

Les mains de Naruto commencèrent soudainement à trembler, Sasuke lui ne le reconnaissait plus , normalement il aurait déjà fini son troisième bol : Il n'était pas dans son assiette quand Naruto le sortit de sa rêverie : « Je....... » commença t-il à dire tout en continuant de trembler, faisant par la même occasion une voix hésitante et tremblante. Ayame s'inquiéter, elle tendit une main vers son client préférer mais se stoppa nette quand ce dernier se leva soudainement , tapant sur la table de ses deux mains et poussant en chemin le tabouret où il s'était assis . La réaction de la pauvre cuisinière fut rapide : elle sursauta et recula au plus loin du Namikaze . Elle avait peur , en cet instant elle voulait pleurer, un chakra effrayant se dégager de Naruto , car pour être effrayant il l'était vraiment ! Rouge sang ! L'uchiwa fronça les sourcil et se leva pour se mettre en position de défense, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le chakra se dissipa et que Naruto souriait d'un air gênée, une main derrière la tête : « je n'ai pas faim, pardonne moi Ayame je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, allez bye Sasuke-Teme !! » et il s'en alla les mains dans les poches. Sasuke se rassit mais ne mangeait plus , on peut dire qu'il jouait avec ses baguettes , les trempant dans les nouilles, remuant et les sortait. Il fit ça plusieurs fois avant de payer Ayame -qui était encore sous le choc- et de s'en aller.

* * *

Naruto marchait tête basse, vers les « Parc de l'Amitié » Là où pour la première fois, il avait rencontrer Hinata et Hanabi. Il la vit lui sourire puis disparaitre , elle lui manquait beaucoup , il n'avait pas eu le temps de la féliciter pour avoir réussit son examen avec aisance . Il l'eut un énorme pincement de cœur qui le fit cambrer vers l'avant , il essayait d'atténuer la douleur en effectuant -par réflexe- une pression sur le haut de son abdomen avec l'aide de sa main droite. La colère et la culpabilité commençait sérieuse à le ronger de l'intérieur : « _Naruto-kun j'ai confiance en toi, nous y arriverons hihihi » __« hein? » _il releva violemment la tête et regarda autour de lui: Rien ? Il a pas rêvé, c'était la douce voix d'Hinata , non ? « _heu.....Naruto-kun.....je.... _» il hurla de tout son être posant une main sur chacune de ses oreilles, son chakra rouge sang jaillit confondu avec une couleur noir, pareille aux ténèbres . « NOOOOOOOOON !!!! arrête !! j'ai mal !!! aaaaaahhhhh !!! hahaha...ha..haha...ha » cria t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux qui finit par s'étouffer dans sa gorge , les villageois avait fuit trop apeurés , dans le parc d'habitude joyeux régnait un silence mort. Il tomba à genoux et mis de nouveau ses mains sur ses oreilles, ses yeux était écarquillé de peur, ses larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage , il l'entendait , il souffrait pour une raison inconnu, il délirait tous seul. Sa voix résonnait au fond de lui, des fractions de moments passé avec Hinata : puis plus rien , le vide, le néant , il tombait dans les abysses de l'Enfer.

Son corps s'écroula lourdement au sol ,tandis qu'un couple passait par là accompagné d'un gros chien blanc : La jeune fille se précipita vers le corps étendue sur le sol et inconscient vite fait rejoint par son compagnon de route et l'animal. Elle lui administra les premiers soins pendant que le Garçon tentait de le soulever pour le poser sur son chien de compagnie, une chose les choqua , les larmes ne cesser point de couler et son corps était brulant.

_.......de la fière....? conclua- t-elle hésitante, pendant que l'énorme chien avancer vers la tour hokage sous l'ordre de son maître.

_.....je suppose mais cela n'explique pas ses larmes.....tu crois qu'il est au courant ? Demanda ce dernier, elle frissonna légèrement à cette pensée et son ami continua : « surtout que son père, l'hogake nous a interdit de le prévenir de l'hospitalisation d'Hinata , donc on peut même pas l'emmener à l'hôpital......on doit le ramener chez Sakura pour que sa mère le soigne, mais d'abord prévenir son père »

_ le pauvre, c'est mauvais.....sa fière empire.....au même moment une fille au cheveux rouge courait vers eux très inquiète , elle s'arrêta pile en face de la blonde, essoufflé elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux essayant de reprendre son souffle , elle releva cependant la tête et pris la blonde par la main :

_ Ino ou était-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Hinata fais une rechute, elle a énormément de fièvre on a besoin de toi ! » son regard tomba sur le corps posé sur le grand chien blanc, elle accourra vers lui, et prit son pouls « _rapide » _pensa t-elle elle posa sa main sur son front et écarquilla les yeux en enlevant sa main « Mon dieu il est brûlant !! Ramène-le à l'hôpital Kiba....on lui donnera des soins, sans qu'il ait besoin d'y rester, il ne verra pas Hyuuga-san » « o...ok » balbutia t-elle avec Kiba, arrivés à l'hôpital Karin et Ino se précipitèrent vers la chambre numéro trois cent douze d'où l'on entendait des « bip » rapide et Tsunade qui hurler avec force tous ces ordres. Elles respirèrent un grand et pénétrèrent dans la salle aux côtés de Sakura et de Chisune avec plusieurs autres médecins, ne manquant pas de se recevoir un regard noir de la chef. Tsunade-san donnait des directives à chaque personne dans la pièce, une infirmière était parti s'occuper de Naruto. Mais personne.....non personne ne savait pourquoi Naruto avait une fièvre aussi importante et pourquoi Hinata faisait fréquemment des rechutes, vous....vous le savez....vous......

**Dans l'esprit :**

Un rire résonnait dans cette endroit sombre, des gouttes s'écraser sur le sol, invisible à cause de l'obscurité qui y régnait, une fille.....une jeune femme pleurait silencieusement, pendant qu'une enfant de onze ans ne cesser de ricaner de façon machiavélique. C'était.....les ténèbres.....un gouffre où à chaque insulte elle s'enfonçait, à chaque critique elle y sombrait et où à chaque larme elle s'y noyer ! Ce gouffre qu'elle avait elle-même créer , qu'elle avait creusait chaque année sans faire exprès , ce trou béant où elle s'était auto-condamné. Pauvre fille.....au fil des jours elle se coupait du reste du monde, elle fuyait inconsciemment les humains qui l'entourait , tous......même.....lui ! A cette pensée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, pleurant comme une enfant, pleurant comme elle s'était interdite de faire pour être une bonne ninja......être exemplaire pour sa sœur cadette et pour faire la fierté de son paternel, pour tout ça....elle s'était finalement détruite . Le ricanement se fut plus intense , plus résonnant occupant à lui seul le bruit qui n'y avait pas....

« Regarde....tu es faible, tu fais pitié, tu es une honte ! Un déchet ! Une ratée ! Tu n'as jamais rien était, tu n'es seulement qu'une erreur de la nature....au final qui es-tu ?! Hinata hyuuga ? Tu me fais rire.....tu n'as rien d'une Hyuuga !! Tu n'aurais jamais du naître , personne ne t'aime....c'est seulement de la pitié, tu sais que j'ai raison.....C'EST POUR CA QUE TU TE CACHE !!? De quoi as-tu peur ? »

elle lui caressa la joue et ria de nouveau :

« Lève la tête petite ange et regarde moi !!! » Elle l'a força à lever la tête en soulevant sous menton et Hinata la regarda....se regarda, ce sourire maléfique et arrogant, ses yeux blanc comme la neige mais brulant comme les feux de l'enfer, rempli de Haine, de mépris pour tous, ses dents possédant des canines remontées et légèrement pointu, ses cheveux bleues et non noir avec des reflets bleues comme les autres le pensent, la firent grimaçait et elle détourna la tête ! Elle se dégouter toute seule! Elle se haïssait et elle voulait simplement.....à cette instant précis.....rejoindre sa mère et disparaître de cette Terre. L'image de tous ses amis refaire soudain surface, souriant, joyeux.....et surtout , et par-dessus tout.....vivant.....Ses larmes redoublèrent parmis les ricanements incessant de ce démon, un démon un vrai ! Elle se voyait de nouveau elle à treize ans cette fois , en train de parler a Sakura , Ino , Tenten et Temari, en train de rire et s'amusait mais de son côtés une ombre l'entoura et étouffa tout rire sortant de sa bouche , son visage s'assombrit peu à peu et un fossé se créa la séparant de ces amies , la séparant de tous......Ses « amies » elles n'avaient rien remarqué et continuer de rire comme si elle n'avait jamais exister ! Dans son coin la petite enfant ne souriait plus, ne jouait plus , ne.......ne vivait plus….seule une aura noir planait autour d'elle. Cette vision des choses lui serra le cœur et éteignis la dernière lueur de vie encore présente dans ces yeux, elle entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux et y posa sa tête baignait par les larmes et murmura c'est quelques mots et ce nom.....

« _C'est la fin.......pardon......Naruto-kun... _» elle d'endormie dans ce monde lugubre et sans signe de vie accompagné par le rire de son souvenir, qui pour elle devenais de plus en plus lointain.....La fin ?

* * *

Je me noie ? C'est vert, cette eau est verte, ma vision est verte, merde ….Kyuubi ? « **bingo Gamin !** » répondit une voix rauque. Naruto se débattait avec le chakra rouge qui commençait à l'envelopper ,il allait lui criait d'arrêter quand il se stoppa , figé , il l'avait entendu « C'est la fin.....pardon......Naruto-kun » La fin ? La fin de quoi ?! Que se passait-il ici ?! Hinata attend-moi ! Je vais te sauver de n'importe quel danger ! Attend-moi je t'en pris !!!de la glace apparut devant lui, ses yeux écarquillait par la peur de comprendre quelque chose, fixait cette glace ou il distinguait son reflet terrifier, oui il l'était réellement....par parce-qu'il y'a une chance en ce moment même qu'il meurt , non il avait peur pour elle. Son estomac lui faisait horriblement mal, sa tête le lançait , et sa gorge était totalement noué, si un son, n'importe lequel.....sortait de sa bouche, ses larmes auraient coulé abondamment tellement il essayait de les contenir! Des battements de cœur résonnait dans cette eau -où il ne se noyait pas d'ailleurs- des battement de cœur...oui ! Mais pas les siens, c'était de plus en plus lent, comme si ils allaient s'arrêter dans peu de temps, il regarda autour de lui....rien puis soudain il réalisa quelque chose, la glace il ne la fixait plus ! Son regard se retourna vers elle et là ce fut le choc totale, il ne peut murmurer qu'un prénom avait de se jeter sur la glace et de l'enlaçait, elle avait été transformer quand il ne la regardait pas, lui croyait voir la vrai , mais son rêve se brisa bien vite, au sens propre comme au sens figurer. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, les battements de cœur semblaient s'être tut, ses larmes commencèrent à couler , la peur, la haine et le désespoir commencer à le rattraper, il les avaient fuit pendant des années mais voilà que « ces » sentiment l'avait attrapé. Il avait froid, vraiment très froid, il gelait sur place.

* * *

Un médecin pénétra dans une chambre d'hôpital comme un ils doivent tous le faire, il posait quelques questions aux internes présent. D'ailleurs il n'y avait personne dans le lit d'hôpital mais si on va sur la droite on peut distinguer un attroupement d'infirmière entrant de glousser ; cette endroit semblait être la douche, où il y'avait une baignoire remplis de glaçon avec un adolescent à l'intérieur …..attendez un adolescent ?! Vraiment très beau.....Le docteur inspira un grand coup avant de ….

_ QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS ICI ?!?!?! DEGAGEZ !!!

Les filles s'en allèrent au pas de course , il soupira en même temps que ses internes, tous des garçons ! Et avança vers la baignoire, et posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme, il soupira une autre fois et se tourna vers ses collègues-élèves.

_Namikaze-sama a encore de la fièvre....

_Oui mais il en a beaucoup moins qu'avant !

_Hi......Hina.....où ? Supplia l'adolescent essayant de s'enlever de cette baignoire trop glacé....les personnes présente dans la pièce sursautèrent et firent un pas en arrière par réflexe et il allait inventé une réponse quand........

_ **URGENCE CHAMBRE TROIS CENT DOUZE !!! DEMANDE DE RENFORT IMMEDIATE ! A TOUT MEDECIN DISPONIBLE DANS L'HOPITAL !! je répète …URGENCE CHAMBRE TROIS CENT DOUZE !!! DEMANDE DE RENFORT IMMEDIATE ! A TOUT MEDECIN DISPONIBLE DANS L'HOPITAL !! vite.....vite.....**

Une autre voix de femme retentit dans l'haut-parleur , s'adressant à la première a qui on pouvait facilement qu'elle pleurait à sa voix qui tremblait.

_**Ino.....Sa va aller.....on.....**

**_MERDE !!!! DEPECHEZ-VOUS AVANT QUE.......QUE JE VOUS ENVOIE DANS L'AUTRE MONDE !!!!!**

Les docteurs ne se le font pas redire deux fois et accourt dans la chambre trois cent douze. « …..Cette …..voix.....Ino ? » Naruto se releva et essaya de marcher , il ne faisait que tituber , il sorti de la pièce et regarda autour de lui, sa tête tournait beaucoup trop et un haut-les-cœurs lui prit., il n'hésita pas à vomir sur le parquet. Il s'essuya la bouche quand il entendit de nouveau la voix d'Hinata , elle ne s'adressait pas directement à lui : « à l'aide.....je.....aidez-moi..... » il accéléra le pas vers une direction inconnu en s'aidant des murs qui longeait ces longs couloirs.

* * *

Son père releva la tête , ses yeux à elle s'était habitué à l'obscurité ,elle voyait un homme fatigué de la vie et elle grimaça. Pouvait-elle lui parler ? Et enfaite de quoi voulait-elle lui parler ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle improviserait. Le chef de famille considéra sa fille un moment....puis baissa les yeux en bas à droite.

_ Tu ne ressemble pas à ta mère......

Pour elle se fut un coup de poignard dans le dos, en traitre ! Lui avait-elle demandé si elle ressemblait à sa mère ? Elle savait très bien que non, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa lui fait si mal...seulement quelque mots lui serrèrent le cœur ,elle enroula ses mains autour de son buste , sa gorge se noua brutalement ….Ne pas ressembler à sa mère c'est égale a ne pas avoir ses qualités et sa beauté.....c'est égale à ne pas....ressembler.....à Hinata.....Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues , mais elle se redressa fièrement devant cette homme déchu.....devant le chef de famille.....devant son père; elle ne s'agenouillera pas! elle n'abandonnera pas ! Elle lui parlerai coûte que coûte! Maintenant elle savait pourquoi sa sœur pleurait à cause des mots tranchants de son père, simplement des mots.....mais qu'est-ce que sa peut faire mal ! Sa sœur était devenue indifférente à ces mots....cela voulait dire qu'elle était devenue forte ! Elle prendrais exemple sur elle !

_ca m'es égale ! Si je ne ressemble pas à mère cela veut dire que je vous ressemble à vous ! Et j'en suis fier ! Je me fiche des apparences ! Je serai telle que je suis !! et je ne veux pas vous succéder ! Je ne veux pas finir dans un lit d'hôpital pour l'honneur des Hyuuga ! Si ma sœur y est actuellement c'est à cause de ca !! se surpasser.....dépasser les limites.....suivre le destin instauré par un lien de sang.....je n'en veux pas ! Gardez-le pour vous !!! ces histoires se finisse toujours mal !! Tant pis si vous me reniez....;je.....

elle ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa de douleur et de peine, ce qu'elle disait été bien beau mais qu'allait t-elle faire maintenant, si il la renier où allait t-elle aller ? Que ferai t-elle? Et comment survivra t-elle ? Elle savait que ça ne lui était pas possible , elle avait encore besoin des hyuuga; a quatorze ans on est pas assez autonome pour vivre seule et elle n'en avait même pas la volonté ! Elle serra ses poings, elle avait été idiote ! On ne s'oppose pas au chef sous peine de sanction.....Quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlaçait et une tête se posait sur son épaule, elle fut tellement émue qu'elle en pleura : « oh mon Dieu....Papa.... » ne put -elle seulement dire en l'enlaçant à son tour , son père pleurait et elle aussi....

* * *

Une femme blonde avec deux couettes basse essayait de réanimer une jeune adolescente, une ninja, qu'elle appréciait énormément, comme la plupart des personnes présente dans cette pièce. Elle mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage , plus que ce qu'une medic-nin devrait faire, connaissant la patiente elle s'acharner à essayer de la réanimer, elle parler en même temps comme si Hinata pouvait entendre. Le bip infini continuer de se faire entendre, Chisune se rapprocha de Tsunade , les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta de poser une main sur son épaule mais elle se ravisa et la posa sur son cœur :d'un revers de sa manche elle les sécha, elles lui brouillait la vue! Elle posa ses lèvres sur ceux d'Hinata et lui insuffla de l'oxygène , pour que Tsunade se concentre sur la fluidité du chakra , Sakura elle s'acharnait sur la cage thoracique de son amie. Ino ne pouvait plus regarder et se jeta aux creux de le poitrine de Karin , comme un bébé , cette dernière fut surprise mais ne le montra et lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer.

L'atmosphère était tendu, très tendu.....on entendait seulement les bips continue et les sanglots d'Ino et autre quand......boum clach trrr, tout le monde sursauta et écarquillèrent les yeux de peur.

_ TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE !!! FAIT CHIER !! ELLE EST PAS ENCORE MORTE !!!

L'électrocardiogramme avait volait en éclat , Tsunade avait explosé, elle donna un grand coup de poing aux creux de la poitrine de la hyuuga , tous avaient le souffle coupé , la plupart avait fuit en courant de cette pièce seul rester les filles. Tous attendait sans grand espoir, mais c'était sans compter sur une réaction inattendu de la pauvre « morte » son buste se releva pendant qu'elle prenait un grand bol d'air, les yeux grand ouvert, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps , elle relâcha la pression et reprit une respiration saccadé, ses yeux se refermèrent instantanément.

Ino se défit de l'étreinte de Karin et se précipita sur le perfuseur pour le posait sur Hinata, pour enfin éclater d'un rire nerveux, la rouge soupira , la rose se jeta sur la blonde , tandis que Chisune épongé le front de la brune et Tsunade sortit de la chambre , remarquant que tout le monde étaient en face de la porte , attroupés , elle leur hurla de repartir au travail et de chercher un nouveau électrocardiogramme: Personne ne se le fit redire et tout le monde avait leur jambe à leur coup , l'activité de l'hôpital reprenait .

A bientôt ! Je me suis cassé la tête à le faire alors désolé si vous ne l'aimez pas où que vous le trouver trop court.............c'est qu'avec les cours j'ai plus le temps de rien faire, mais bon j'espers que ça vous à quand même plus !! hihihi.....je délire un peu désoler


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata se souvient d'avoir entendu la voix de Naruto , et de résister a son démon, puis plus rien : La voilà de nouveau debout dans ce couloir, elle avait demander de l'aide pour vers taire ce monstre et ça avait l'air de marcher......un peu trop bien peut-être....elle circula un bon moment dans le noir sans jamais apercevoir une once de lumière, aucune porte de souvenir, rien . Elle errait comme un fantôme sans point fixe , en se tenait au mur noir de sa droite. Fatiguée, elle s'arrêta pour s'assoir, et la , elle LE vit en enfant, IL était si mignon, mais IL était avec ELLE : Alors même à moitié morte elle ne peut pas être tranquille ? Elle ne pleura pas cette fois, mais elle avait mal au ventre....et elle ne pouvait plus avaler sa salive. La Hyuuga se disait que tant qu'elle ne voyait pas l'autre dératée, elle serait surement tranquille ; elle avait tord ! Car dans un coin le démon souriait de toute ses dents ,et ricaner en silence , les yeux aussi fou que ceux des psychopathes.

….........................................................................................................................

Sasuke ne savait plus où il en était, il voulait dire a son meilleur ami où se trouvé Hinata, mais son cœur lui dit qu'il ne serait peut-être pas préférable. Il se résigna et sortie de sa chambre, il descendit les escaliers, l'air lasse , en plus

Sakura l'avait énerver avec ses « ne t'inquiète pas , il est toujours comme ça , et gnagnagna.... » imita-t-il en se trémoussant comme une fille, mauvais choix, Kay était en train de monter ces même escaliers, sous le choc il s'était arrêter brusquement , une main sur la rambarde , quand à sasuke il laissa ses bras retomber le long du corps, rougissant légèrement de honte : Un silence pesant s'installa alors et s'en crier garde Kay roula jusqu'en bas des escaliers sous le regard choqué de son ainé , le jeune Uchiwa explosa de rire ,se roulant au sol riant comme jamais auparavant. Itachi l'avait prévenue : « _si Kay te voyais, il se roulerai par-terre , mort de rire_ » Sasuke soupira exaspérer, le jeune garçon âge de 14 ans prit la parole entrecoupé de rire:

_hahaha.....alors Sasuke.....déjà que t'es androgyne......tu agis maintenant....haha...comme une fille....hahahahihi.....tu sais ça te va à ravir.....faut juste changer de look....haha....tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Ah mon chéri tu veux te travestir en fille ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille.... s'extasia sa mère « merde pas elle » pensa Sasuke

_ Ben moi pas... bouda Fugaku

_HIIIII !!! cria le concerné en voyant son père , depuis quand vous êtes là ?

_haha il crie comme une femme !!

_ ta gueule ! Siffla t-il

_ depuis que Kay est tombé des escaliers...je pense....je vais posé les courses à la cuisine, Fugaku te peux patienter dans le salon...

Sasuke rougit de gêne, c'est vrai à l'heure de manger tout le monde est là....ha la honte ! Soudain Sasuke posa une question à sa mère : « mère, vous n'êtes pas parti rendre visite à Kushina-san ? » Mikoto baissa la tête et Fugaku lui répondit à sa place : « non, Naruto-san ne va pas bien, Minato et Kushina-san sont parti le chercher à l'hôpital, il a vomi plusieurs fois depuis une heure, et il ne veut voir personne depuis » Sasuke s'étouffa avec le verre d'eau qu'il était parti remplir, Naruto était à l'hôpital mais alors...

_il est parti voir.....

_non , lui coupa Mikoto, d'après ce que Itachi m'as dit....il avait énormément de fièvre.

_ Comment il sait ça ? Et tu la vue où ? Questionna Sasuke

_Naruto avant d'avoir de la fièvre à fait fuir, toute les personnes qui se baladaient dans le parc de l'amitié, les anbu ont accouru et ils ont vue Le jeune Inuzuka et la jeune Yamanaka le transporter à l'hôpital.....et Itachi est un anbu , on l'as vu avec Sasori-san sautait d'arbre en arbre, finit-elle une larme a chaque coin d'œil, le petit dernier s'approcha et lui demanda si elle allait bien et là elle craqua , les larmes ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler, Kay recula et Sasuke l'as prit dans ses bras...

_ Tu crois que Hinata-chan va se réveiller ? Tu crois qu'elle viendra encore me rendre visite , avec Naruto-kun et Sakura-chan pour me ramener des gâteaux fait maison? L'adolescent de 17 ans souffla à l'oreille de sa mère : « j'en suis persuader , elle va même se marier avec ce baka et avoir pleins d'enfants....tu sais comme dans les films ! » Sa mère éclata de rire avec Kay qui s'était mis à l'écart , et Fugaku ne put réprimer un sourire que personne ne vit : Mikoto s'extasia de nouveau et accompagna avec des gestes l'histoire inventé de toute pièce par Sasuke , tandis que par la fenêtre deux anbu avaient tout vu:

_ alors on y va Itachi ? Au final tu mange avec akatsuki....

_ouais....espérons que Tobi arrête de faire le pitre, que Pain soit de bonne humeur, que Zetsu ne mange pas les plantes du restaurant , que Kakuzu ne négocie pas l'addition avec le Chef cuisinier, que Hidan ne fait pas ses cérémonials douteux devant des civils, que Deidara ne fasse pas tout exploser, que Konan reste Konan, que Kisame me fiche la paix et ne fasse pas fuir les autre avec samaheda, et que toi......dit-il en se recevant un regard noir de Sasori, tu me suives tranquillement jusqu'au restaurant; Itachi entreprit de courir très loin de ce malade de Sasori, du poison partout je vous dit!

Akatsuki est un groupe regroupant les meilleurs effectifs, tout les autres à part Tobi et Itachi ont était recueillit durant des missions sauvetage ou autre devant la porte de leur village: Konoha vit en eux un grand potentiel et les entraina tel des forces spécial, ils forment Akatsuki; Pain est élevé chez les Namikaze, Konan chez les Hyuuga (avec Hinata), Deidara chez les Yamanaka, Sasori est aussi provisoirement loger chez les Namikaze, Tobi chez les Uchiwa, Kakuzu et Hidan chez les Aburame, Zetsu chez les Akimichi et Kisame.....chez qui il loge lui ?

…....................................................................................................................

Tenten se promenait dans Konoha, elle n'était encore au courant de rien, elle venait de finir sa mission solo....éliminer quelques ninjas renégat qui pouvait devenir dangereux, tous ça après sa promotion de Juunin. Elle souffla , elle irai rendre son rapport à l'hokage plus tard, la elle voulais la voir, oui elle avait remarqué que son humeur n'était pas enjoué, elle avait vu une larme couler et elle l'avait vu partir tête basse, elle n'as pas pu la voir car Lee lui sauta dessus pour la félicité.

Toujours en route vers la demeure Hyuuga , elle baissa la tête le souvenir de cette image la blessait, on ne l'avait félicité elle, son amie depuis huit longue année, elle allait la voir pour prendre des nouvelle. Maintenant elle était devant la demeure Principal , elle allait sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle tomba au sol sous le choc ; là elle la vie Hanabi, elle pleurait mais elle s'excusa pour l'aider à se relever. Tenten la regarda dans les yeux, et son interlocutrice détourna les siens, alors elle lui releva la tête:

_Hanabi-san ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

_ non, non je vais très bien ne t'en fait pas pour ça, mentit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

_en faite je voulais voir Hinata pour la félicité, Hokage-sama m'as directement envoyer en mission après ma promotion, défois le père de Naruto est aussi bizarre...que....son fils....Hanabi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Et ne me ment pas cette fois ! S'interrompit-elle en la voyant baisser la tête et sangloter, _Hinata est dans une sorte de coma à l'hôpital à cause de moi ,mais ce n'est pas elle qui répondit mais Neji les mains dans les poches , le regard fuyant mais toujours froid. Tenten se figea sur place, elle avait bien entendu ? A l'hôpital ? Et à cause de lui ?! Dans le coma !! sa vue se brouilla à cause de l'eau qui commencer à envahir ses yeux, elle ferma les yeux crispée , elle serrait ses mains tellement fort -pour ne pas pleurer et contenir sa rage- que quelques gouttes de sang vinrent s'écraser à ses pieds et là Neji lui jeta un regard furtif , la voyant comme ça, il baissa les yeux : grosse erreur, il se reçu un coup de poingt à l'estomac et tout se qu'il vit c'est la haine dans les yeux de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux mais qu'il se refuser à admettre.

Elle allait lui donnait un autre coup quand elle sentit qu'on la retenait par la taille et elle releva la tête et pour voir Lee lui retenir les bras , le regard plus dur qu'à l'anormal, et la deuxième personne qui la retenait par la taille était Hanabi, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne la laissait lui arranger le portrait, elle n'aimait donc pas sa sœur ? La juunin se servir de Hanabi comme support , pour poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule de cette dernière, avec une vitesse impressionnante ,elle donna un coup de pied-upercut dans le menton de son coéquipier afin de libérer sa main droite. Hanabi l'avait vue bouger mais Tenten étant trop rapide elle ne put la retenir , elle sentit cette dernière lui joindre ses mains , en se mettant à sa taille et la regardant dans les yeux « trop rapide » pensa la plus jeune. Lee au loin se releva et massa sa mâchoire, elle avait gagner en puissance et en vitesse.

_Pourquoi ?! Cria Tenten les larmes au yeux , pourquoi le protège-tu ?! Il à dit que c'est de sa faute si elle est à l'hôpital et toi tu ne fais rien ?! Pourquoi ?!

_ PARCE-QUE CE N'EST PAS DE SA FAUTE !!

La kunoichi aux macarons était totalement perdu, sa colère s'était évaporer, laissant place à l'incompréhension et à la tristesse, qui se lisait facilement dans son regard Neji cria que tout était de sa faute et Hanabi hurlait le contraire ,perdu entre une dispute de famille voilà ce qu'elle était, elle en tomba sur le derrière ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien....Lee vint s'accroupir à ses côtés.....il était peiné de cette situation et lui aussi ne savait plus où se mettre, mais il entreprit d'expliquer à sa meilleur amie se qu'il avait comprit.

_Hinata-san n'as fait que s'entraîner pour pouvoir rattraper le niveau de Neji et être reconnu par son père, malheureusement elle a négligée sa santé et par la force des choses , elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital à la suite de l'examen juunin : ça fait trois jours qu'elle est inconsciente, enfin à moitié, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce, choquée et irritée d'être toujours celle qui est mise à l'écart, elle se leva et marcha vers Neji, alors ce n'était pas sa sa faute, il se croyait juste fautif. Hanabi se débattait avec hâte pour lui rentrait dans le crâne qu'il n'y était pour rien, la ninja s'approcha lentement et enlaça Neji au cou, elle s'excuser par des « désolé » sans s'arrêter , elle pleurer et apparemment n'était pas prêtre à s'arrêter ; le Hyuuga ne savait plus quoi faire, une fille à son cou, il était perdu tandis que des larmes vinrent s'écraser au sol, ses larmes. Hanabi -toujours les larmes aux yeux- et Lee lui intimèrent avec de grand geste de la prendre aussi dans ses bras : ce que désorienté il fit s'en se faire prier. Tenten sourit tristement, ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte pareil pour Neji, et c'est sur cette scène que Mister « gros sourcil » et miss hyuuga passèrent -un poids en moins sur le cœur- la grande porte pour sortir de la demeure d'un des grand clans.

…..........................................................................................................................

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment sent but réel, c'était comme une promenade bien silencieuse....trop silencieuse au goût du juunin:

_Tu ne compte pas aller revoir ton ainée ? La jeune ninja baissa la tête, elle voulait vraiment aller la voir, mais si Naruto demandait où Hinata se trouvait elle risquait de tout lui dire. Elle soupira longuement et releva la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses des sentiments de Naruto envers ma sœur ? Esquiva-t-elle, Lee se mit à pouffer de rire faisant momentanément stopper la marche de la chuunin, elle fit une horrible grimace en persifflant : « je peux savoir ce qui te fais si rire ! Abruti de première ! » son ami se positionna devant elle, le pouce en l'air et un sourire colgate collé à son visage, arrachant une autre grimace de sa cadette.

_ Si tu veux mon avis ! Naruto est vraiment amoureux de Hinata-san, mais les sentiments qui viennent du cœur ne sont jamais interprété de la bonne manière ! Ça c'est la fougue de la jeunesse.

La Hyuuga émit un petit rire , puis souria tristement, le meilleur ami de son cousin disait souvent des choses vrai, il était très fort pour réconforter qui le voulait!

_ Alors tu crois que nous devons l'aider à se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? Supposa t-elle

_ Évidemment !Mais pas seulement à eux ! A Neji et Tenten, Sasuke et Sakura, Shikamaru et Temari..... énonça-t-il quand il fut interrompu par son interlocutrice

_ Ah oui ! C'est deux là faut vraiment les faire bouger ! Puis y'a aussi Hana et Itachi , Pein et Konan, Kakashi-sensei et Rin-sensei, kazekage-sama et Matsuri, Suigetsu et Karin qui sont comme chien et chat, ainsi que Kay et Aiko qui pense se détester….. Continua t-elle jusqu'à qu'elle aussi fut interrompu par son interlocuteur (_aucun respect entre eux ou quoi ?!_)

_Moi j'en ai un autre....toi et konohamaru... Hanabi s'empourpra légèrement devant cette remarque mais riposta très vite.

_Moi et un nul pareil ? Non merci , là tu te trompes Lee

_Je paris que tous les couples que nous avons cité aurait dit exactement la même chose, alors je te le redis encore une fois : les sentiments qui viennent du cœur ne sont jamais interprété de la bonne manière ! C'est ça qu'on appelle la fougue de la jeunesse ! Moi je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'élue de mon cœur mais je suis sûr que ça viendra......le silence était devenu pesant , Hanabi était toute rouge et Lee trouvait qu'elle ressembler à Hinata, sur ce! Il décida de partir mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas d'accord et elle lui cria haut et fort -parce qu'il était déjà assez loin- :

_ MAIS OU TU VAS ESPECE D'ABRUTI !!!

_ VOIR MA CHERE HINATA-SAN !! lui répondit-il sur le même ton elle soupira longuement et sourit de nouveau, ce que Lee peut être drôle pensa t-elle avant de continuer à marcher, vers le mont des Hokage, où elle était sûre de LE trouver....

….................................................................................................................

« Hinata va mieux et du coup moi aussi, ouf ! Je déteste les hôpitaux et pourtant je m'y suis transféré , quelle idiote ! Il y'a trop de variété de chakra, trop de monde qui sentent la tristesse que ça en devient nauséabonde , oh punaise si jamais je devais de nouveau me retrouver dans une pièce aussi oppressante que tout à l'heure avec Sasuke , ça me rendrais malade. Son chakra a changé d'un seule coup que j'ai faillit vomir, franchement cette capacité m'agace mais c'est aussi la seule que j'ai! » elle respira un grand coup mais toussota la seconde d'après , ce chakra elle l'avait reconnu , il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital , elle dilata ses narines et hoqueta , non par vers l'hôpital, vers elle....elle scruta l'horizon et le vit « beurk » lacha t-elle avant de s'enfuir par le ponton qui se trouvait sur le côté .

…............................................................................................................................

_?? tiens j'aurais jurer l'avoir vu ! Je pourrais pas la taquiner ! Se lamenta un jeune homme ayant à peu prés 17 ans , peut-être plus....les cheveux bleu clair avec les yeux violacés ; il soupira de mécontentement et observa le bâtiment en face de lui....peut-être qu'il devrait si rendre ? Non ! Il détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance les hôpitaux, il brandit l'épée qui l'avait sur le dos et jura revenir plus tard, pour on ne sait quel raison . La seconde d'après il fondit en une flaque d'eau sous les cris horrifié de quelque femmes et enfants,qui se firent plus intense quand la flaque d'eau bougea pour se jeter dans l'eau qui coulait sous le ponton....

Dans un arbre, un Anbu perché persiffla : « maudit Suigetsu !! il ne respecte aucune règle !! » tandis que son binôme prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne cessait de se taper dessus : « il ne respectera jamais aucune règle! Mais au moins il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humanité !! »

…...........................................................................................................................

« Je l'ai échappé belle, non pas que je le déteste mais à ses côtés je ne me sens pas très bien. Ma fierté en prend souvent un coup, et sa m'exaspère parce-ce que je suis une femme! Enfin une presque femme ! Je me suis sentit encore plus mal lorsque Hinata m'as dit que c'était....que c'était....de....ha ce mot me répugne !! l'amour c'est pour les gnagnans comme le dit Temari ! Si jamais elle apprend que Hina se trouve dans un lit d'hôpital, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle fera » Elle percuta quelqu'un pendant qu'elle était en train de rêvassait mais pourtant sa ne l'empêcha de reporter la faute sur l'autre. Elle secoua la tête encore légèrement -très légèrement- sonnée , et pesta -toujours les fesses au sol- contre l'inconnu...

_ non mais ça va pas ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! Abruti! Un inconnu ou plutôt une inconnue pas si inconnu que sa d'ailleurs la toisait de haut , le visage baignait de larme et contorsionnait par la colère, un grand éventail déployé, trônait dans ses mains. Karin écarquilla les yeux de surprise et contempla le paysage autour d'eux , tous les arbres était déracinés , toute les statuts était cassées et aussi pas un chat se baladait sur ce champs de bataille.

_ Tu le savais toi !! tu étais au courant !! tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as même pas appelée !c'est quand même une de mes amies, je croyais que toi aussi....et tu ne m'as même pas appelée ! J'ai pas l'air conne moi, maintenant ?!! » elle balança son éventail au loin pour soulevait Karin par le col « tu ne m'as rien dit ! Il fallait que je l'apprenne par la bouche de ces habitant de merde ! Et que ce macho flemmard me le confirme ! »

_Une heure plus tôt , la ninja de Suna se promenait pour rendre son rapport à l'hokage de Konoha, comme quoi la sélection des juunins a été confirmé et qu'elle comptait trois ninjas de Suna, quand elle entendit des brides de conversation: _

__ oui tu en as entendu parler toi aussi ? Hyuuga Hinata se trouve dans un sale état » ragota un homme_

__ ouais j'en ai entendu parlé , il paraît que comme elle est faible elle ne peut plus tenir debout » se moqua la femme...._

__ah la nul, même sa cadette est plus forte qu'elle et je te parle pas de son cousin qui fait partit de la branche secondaire_

__Quelle ratée...soupira t-elle_

_pour la ninja de Suna s'en était trop , on ne se moquait pas de ses amis de la sorte ! Et surtout si c'est pas vrai, il ne la connaisse pas, il n'ont pas le droit de vitupérer des sales mensonges; elle assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la femme et un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire de l'homme _

__ Ta gueule connard ! Ne parle pas d'hinata comme ça ! T'as qu'a devenir ninja si tu crois que sa vie est aussi facile....je vais te mordre à mort , enfoirés !! s'enerva t-elle en lui donnant un deuxième coups, elle allait lui en donnait un autre quand son bras se bloqua en pleine action, elle cracha au visage du pauvre -mais salopard- villageois ._

__Shikamaru !! salop !! lâche-moi avec ton jutsu , je t'assures que si tu me lâche pas maintenant quand ta technique s'annulera je t'enverrais en enfer !! s'emporta t-elle mais Shikamaru -comme elle l'avait deviné- ne la lâcha pas._

__ c'est quoi cette malade ! Elle vient même pas de konoha ! Cria le villageois de tout à l'heure en se massant la mâchoire . Elle m'attaque sans raison !_

__ Sans raison ! Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?! Feignante de Nara , lâche-moi !_

__c'est l'émissaire de Suna déclara nonchalamment le ninja sans relâcher sa technique_

__ ils ont qu'a changé d'émissaire si ils ne veulent pas de guerre inter-village s'indigna l'autre victime de Temari , qui s'enragea encore plus._

__ Vous êtes tous de même coupable, le cas d'Hinata Hyuuga ne devait pas être évoqué sous peine de sanction....vous serez tous les deux punis pour vos actes délibérés déclara t-il avec , il semble à Temari , une once de tristesse dans la voix , mais c'est lèvre c'était étiré en un rictus sadique pour les deux commères mais s'effaça bien vite._

__Ça veut dire quoi « le cas d'Hinata Hyuuga » ? ce qu'ils disent est vrai ?! Shikamaru concéda enfin a la libérer , elle se releva et lui fit face de toute sa hauteur même si il est plus grand._

__ Oui c'est vrai Hinata-san est en ce moment même, sous les soins de Tsunade Hime, souffla l'héritier Nara , le cœur de Temari ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine, sa mâchoire se resserra et elle grinça des dents, elle releva les yeux vers Shikamaru qui était en train de partir sans lui adresser un mot, elle enrageait , oui elle enrageait contre tous. La foule se dispersa avec un vacarme assourdissant , les victimes suivaient Shikamaru pour leur sanction en maugréant des parole incompréhensible. La Subakku était restait figée, quand plus personne se trouvait aux alentour , elle grinça une nouvelle fois des dents et laissa couler ses larmes , elle les avaient retenu jusqu'à que Nara s'en aille, parce-qu'elle ne pleura jamais devant se macho car elle confirmerai ses dires . Ses mains se resserrèrent sur l'avant de son arme pour ensuite le déployer et l'agiter dans tout les sens, laissant libre courent à ses sentiments, ses larmes de haine et de souffrance coulaient sans retenue , l'une de ses sœurs de cœur allaient peut-être mourir et personne n'avait juger bon de la prévenir , oui parce-que pour elle les cinq konoichi de konoha étaient comme des sœurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle cassait tout , tout ce qui était sur son passage pendant une longue heure en insultant Shikamaru de tout les noms, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut Karin._

…...........................................................................................................................

« je suis désolé » souffla Karin avant de la prendre dans ses bras , une minute de silence avant que Temari se laisse aller pour sangloter dans ses bras. « je suis désolée que tu l'ais appris de cette manière, pardonne moi.....Tema » et elle se balança au rythme du vent avec son amie dans les bras pour la bercer comme une enfant « calme toi...là » la rassura t-elle, une bonne dizaine de minute passa.

_ dis ce n'est pas à Shikamaru-kun de faire ça normalement ?! C'est le rôle d'un petit ami ça !! taquina t-elle, son ainée de deux ans se défit de son étreinte et piétina avec hargne une feuille qui venait de se posait.

_ Maudit Shikamaru !! Qu'il aille au diable !!

_ Eh t'as pas contredit quand j'ai sous-entendu que c'était ton petit ami ! Peut-être est-ce le cas ? Ironisa la rousse, pendant que la blonde se figea , récupéra son arme et couru après elle, en riant

…...........................................................................................................................

un peu plus loin , un ninja coiffé en ananas souria tristement

_ si ça peux te faire plaisir je veux bien aller au diable pour toi, s'avoua t-il pour lui même, il avait assisté depuis le début à son défoulement mais il avait eu peur d'intervenir, oui il avait peur de ses sentiments envers cette furie blonde, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, aucun des deux ne fera jamais le premier pas et c'est pour ça qu'il avait peur....très peur de se faire rejeté, il préférait ne pas dégrader leur relation « amical ». Il soupira , alluma une cigarette et s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant, « un jour je lui dirais , le jour où Hinata se réveillera et tant pis si elle me jette... » pensa t-il

**J'espers que ça vous plu !! Si il y'a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas , signalez-le moi ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'expliquer , et si vous n'aimez pas signalez-le moi aussi pour que je puisse rectifier …**

**A bientôt les amis **

**Hinamiru !**


End file.
